happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Ears Eve
New Ears Eve is a HTFF episode. Plot Nimbus celebrates New Year's Eve at Bass and Echoes' house. But the minute Echoes blows a noise maker into his ear, it begins bleeding. The pain only worsens when Bass starts singing on his karaoke machine. A screech from his microphone proves to be the final straw and Nimbus leaves. The screeching then causes a glass of water to shatter in Echoes' face. At the house next door are Beat and Random. Since Beat is unable to hear the knocking on the door, Random goes to answer it, finding Nimbus and glady inviting him inside. Nimbus makes himself comfortable on the couch. He turns on the TV to watch the countdown. Unfortunately, his relaxation is cut short when Beat starts clashing his cymbals and Random blows an air horn. Nimbus scrambles to escape, falling out through an open window. Nimbus tries to hear his way around the neighborhood, but everywhere he goes there are people cheering and making loud noises. He stops to catch some breath in the middle of the street, when he hears something else. Ruffles comes towards him leading a large marching band. Nimbus runs off covering his ears with the marching band hot on his tail. He resorts to flying and finally manages to escape all the noise. As Nimbus continues to fly, he soars above the park. Howdy is there, so excited about the new year that he fires his pistols in all directions, unknowingly shooting Nimbus' wings. Nimbus begins to lose control and careens toward the ground, but a firecracker gets caught around his scarf and sends him back into the sky before exploding. Lammy gleefully watches the display with Mr. Pickels, but ducks to avoid a stray firecracker from hitting her. She gets back up and sighs with relief, only for a hole to be burned through her face, as the firecracker is stuck in a tree behind her and still spewing flames. A burnt and blackened Nimbus crashes onto the ground. A clock tower loudly ticks down to midnight, followed by crowds cheering and more fireworks. Yet he doesn't hear anything because the accident has ruptured his ears. Having finally received peace and quiet, Nimbus cheers, only for a champagne bottle cork to smash into his face. A shocked Howdy is shown to be the one responsible for it. Random pops out with her air horn and causes the bottle to shatter, injuring Howdy. Moral "End off the year with a bang!" Deaths #Lammy's face is burnt. #A bottle cork smashes into Nimbus' face. Injuries #A glass of water shatters in Echoes' face. #Nimbus has his wings shot, is burnt, falls, and his ears are destroyed by fireworks. #Howdy is injured by shards of his champagne bottle. Trivia *Lammy's death was originally a concept for Going Out With a Bang, but her scene was removed due to time constraints. *Both deaths in this episode involved the face. *None of the featuring characters die, but Echoes and Howdy are both injured in a similar manner. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 88 Episodes